Birth Day
by Sonicfries
Summary: House/Ben 10 AF crossover: On Ben and Gwen's 16th Birthday, food poisoning causes both to be rushed in- but while one recovers, the other is struck with a violent and mysterious illness.
1. The Start

Birth Day

House/Ben 10 AF Crossover

Summary: It's Ben and Gwen's 16th birthday, what starts out as simple food poisoning in both seems to set off a violent and mysterious illness in the other.

*I'm pretty much ignorant at medical terms and what can or can't cause what- but I researched as best I could and am asking you to roll with it.*

Chapter One: The Start

Part I

"Why are my eyes covered?" Gwen Tennyson asked as Kevin Levin still held his palms over her eyes. "It's usually part of the process of a 'surprise'." Kevin responded, guiding her out into her back yard. She could hear muffling and knew exactly what lay in front of her, but decided to humor him.

"Okay, stand right here." Kevin pulled her toward the middle of the patio.

"Ready, one..two..three…" He took his hands away right at three, allowing Gwen to be greeted with her family and friends screaming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

Before her stood her family, Ben and his family, along with all the Plumber's kids. Above them was a banner with 'Happy 16th birthday Ben and Gwen', and a cloth covered table was cluttered with presents and a large cake.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have." Gwen giggled with slight embarrassment.

"If I had to be subjected to it, then so do you." said Ben.

"What should surprise you more, is that it was all Kevin's idea." Julie chimed in as she stood next to Ben. Gwen snapped her head in Kevin's direction and gave him an incredulous look, "You planned this?" Kevin feigned resentment, "It could happen."

Gwen smiled and walked over to give her parents and grandfather a hug, "Thank you, so much."

"I made some cactus and liver burgers for us to eat." Grandpa Max said, earning a few cringes in the crowd.

"Sounds…great." Ben and Gwen said in unison.

40 minutes later.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Manny asked as they were about to open presents. "He's in the bathroom, I think Grandpa Max's food didn't sit well with him." Ken, Gwen's brother replied. Everyone gathered around the table to await Ben, he being to oldest allowed him to open his presents first.

"I'll go get him." said Kevin as he headed inside.

Gwen felt a wave of nausea hit her and she stumbled toward the nearest chair, this was not lost on Julie.

"Hey, are you okay?" Julie asked with concern.

"Just a little nauseous, that's all." Gwen replied as she held her stomach.

Not two minutes later, Kevin had rushed outside in a panic.

"Ben won't stop vomiting, we need help!" Kevin yelled out, alerting everyone and causing a panic. Ben's father and mother rushed into the house first. As Gwen got up to go and help she felt her vision spot over. It was Julie who looked back to witness the birthday girl faint and fall hard onto the concrete patio.

"GWEN!"

Part II

"Are they okay?" Grandpa Max asked the attending doctor while both of their parents and Kevin stood by.

"Just a bout of food poisoning, all they need is rehyrdation and rest." Dr. Cameron explained. "We will be giving both an electrolyte solution to help stop the vomiting, it's basic over the counter medication." she began administering the medication to Ben.

"The nausea should let up after a while." Dr. Cameron walked toward Gwen's ER bed and administered the medication for her as well.

"Now, it was the cake that caused this?" Frank Tennyson asked.

"Raw eggs could mostly likely be to blame, perhaps the batter wasn't cooked all the way in the portion that they ate." explained Cameron.

"And here I thought it was the cactus liver burgers." Ben laughed before another wave of nausea hit him.

"That's a shame, would have stopped your Grandfather's cooking for good." Kevin replied as he walked over to Gwen's bed. When he glimpsed over at her he immediately shot his head back in her direction.

"I'm itching, itching all over." Gwen muttered, her nails scratching her arms and pallid face. Visible sweat glistened on her brow, and in that instant she began to wheeze.

"What are you feeling?" Cameron rushed over to look at her pupils, now dilated.

Gwen began to seize violently.

"Gwen!" Yelled Grandpa Max

"Oh my god, my baby girl! What's going on!" Lily Tennyson shrieked.

"GWEN! What's happening to her!" Kevin cried out frantically as he pushed down on Gwen's flailing body.

"That's not suppose to happen- I NEED RESUSCITATION!" Dr. Cameron yelled to the nearby nurses. "She's going into anaphylactic shock, I need an ET tube stat!"

Part III

"We've got two cousins with the identical symptomsMoral of food poisoning, symptoms began simultaneously after ingesting cake." Dr. Cameron quoted off the medical charts.

"'Let them eat cake' suddenly lives up to it's malicious context, Marie would be thrilled." House remarked, throwing his nerf ball back up in the air. "Why would this interest me?"

"Because after treating both with electrolyte solution, one recovered completely while the other went into anaphylactic shock." said Cameron.

"Then obviously she's allergic to something."

"We figured that, and stabilized her. She had nausea and fainting before she came in, considering her cousin developed symptoms they believed they were related. When we took blood samples we found something that….would interest you." Foreman cut in, and handed over the blood work to House.

House grabbed the files and glared at them intently, " She has almost no white blood cells- she should be bald, withered, and coughing a lung out."

"But she's stable, sleeping, and has a head full of hair." Taub retorted.

"She just went through anaphylactic shock, and for that- I'm not that impressed." House said.

"But something did cause the shock, and with such a low white blood cell count- we're looking at a long list." Foreman added.

House rose from his chair and grabbed his cane, "She better be jailbait worthy."

Foreman, Taub, and Cameron looked at House with surprise. "You're actually going to visit a patient?"

"I'm going to make sure she isn't wearing a wig."

Chapter Two: Irrational symptoms


	2. Irrational Symptoms

Chapter Two: Irrational Symptoms

Part I

Gwen woke up to see Kevin nodding off in the nearby chair, her head ached and she felt like she ran three miles.

"What happened? I feel awful."

"You had a severe allergic reaction to something, they had to stick a tube down your mouth." Kevin answered, and then immediately regretted saying the last bit.

"Where's my mom and dad?" She asked as she laid her head back down. Kevin pulled the large armchair closer to the bedside before replying.

"They've been here all day, they went out to go get some food."

"Food sounds good right now." Gwen said absent-mindedly. "Do you have any food?"

Kevin rummaged through a plastic bag right next to him and pulled out some yogurt and a plastic spoon. As he was about to hand them over, Cameron entered the room.

"I know you're hungry, but we can't let you eat until we have done the standard testing." She said, Kevin took the yogurt and spoon away with sympathy.

"

"I'm just going to ask you a series of medical history questions."

"Are you diabetic?"

"No."

"Asthma Problems?"

"When I was younger."

"Are you sexually active?"

"..no." Gwen finished.

"Knock Knock." House said as he limped into the room, interrupting Cameron from finishing up her procedure.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"The asshole that's going to diagnose you, and I give you an 8 out of 10 on the jailbait scale." House answered as he took the clip board from Cameron.

"Any recent illnesses of Strep or the flu?"

"No." Gwen replied shaking her head.

"Any history of STDs?"

"I already said that I wasn't sexually active." Gwen explained.

"Then why is he here?" House jerked his head to Kevin's direction.

"I'm….a…-" Kevin stuttered.

"He's a friend." Gwen finished.

"I used to call all my sex buddies that too." said House.

"You know what makes you so attractive to other male adolescents? Your face is unnaturally symmetrical. What? Did you think it was for your personality and intellect?"

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Gwen asked with thinly veiled anger.

"Funny, people would consider symmetry to be a plus.." said House.

"Medically. I'm not sure if I want a doctor who can't keep on track." Gwen retorted.

"You sound as if you have experience in dealing with the hard headed," House stated but then glanced over at Kevin, "Then again maybe you do."

"I'll schedule an allergy test to see what is causing your reaction" House tossed the clipboard back to Cameron,. "That should be it--" But he paused and looked back.

"Unless there is something you aren't telling me?" House asked.

Gwen shook her head and looked toward Kevin.

"Good, then we'll hopefully not meet again. Oh, and that's a very convincing wig." he muttered as he left.

"I apologize, he's not the most social doctor but he is brilliant." Cameron defended her superior's actions.

"I think he needs to get laid." Kevin commented, earning a weak slap from Gwen.

"Your white blood count was incredibly low, and for this we need to keep you here to see what is causing your allergy and the low white blood cell count." Cameron explained.

"

Part II

"The boy that was with you, is he your boyfriend?" Cameron asked, trying to make conversation.

Gwen laughed, "We were never partial to official titles, and my parent's don't exactly approve of him."

"He seems sweet, he's been at your bedside since you came here." replied Cameron.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Gwen asked, changing the subject.

"We're just going to scrape your skin with this needle here," Cameron held up the needle "and use possible allergens to determine if we get a positive reaction to them." Cameron used her latex gloves to swab the area with alcohol soaked cotton.

"I'm itching again." Gwen said. "Itching everywhere." This caused Cameron to drop the needle and examine the teenage girl in front of her.

"You have a high fever," Cameron concluded and felt for her lymph nodes along her jaw, 'They're swollen. Do you feel any pain when I press on them?" Cameron began to apply pressure.

"No I don't."

* * *

"16 year old female, displays signs of allergic reaction to something but before the allergy tests could be made- itching, high fever, and swollen and painless lymph nodes…" House quoted off the charts.

"Could be lymphoma, she has a low white blood count, and she is very thin- could be from constant weight loss." Taub suggested.

"Doesn't explain the Allergies." House wrote off.

"Perhaps it wasn't an allergy, and the anaphylactic shock could have just been a violent seizure." said Foreman.

"She could be taking something, honor student or not, teens do take drugs." Chase inquired.

"Though her blood is abnormal, it could be unrelated- it could be lymphoma." said Cameron.

"If it's her blood then test for both Lymphoma and Sepsis. Go." House concluded.

"Should we examine the boy?"

Cameron asked as Foreman, Taub, and Chase left the room.

"Which one? Hopefully were talking about the same one or we'll have a case of 'kissing cousins' on our hands." House said as he sat down in a chair, leaning his cane on the side of the table.

"Perhaps we should examine both, her symptoms began exactly when her cousin's food poisoning set in." said Cameron.

"It's irrelevant now, the boy recovered. Her boyfriend however can't be ruled out- he seems like the felon type." House suggested.

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you see his hair?" House said sarcastically, "Check him for anything, if he had a virus he may have passed it onto her."

Part III

"It's a simple procedure, to do a biopsy I just need to scrape some tissue from your lymph nodes." Chase explained to Lily and Frank Tennyson.

"Why does she need to do this, is what is happening to her that serious?" Lily asked. They stood outside of Gwen's hospital room with Ben and Kevin standing by.

"We are testing for possible illnesses that fit her symptoms, she's in radiology now getting a CT scan of her chest." said Chase. "There is one other thing."

Frank and Lily looked at him expectantly. "We'll need to do an examination on the boy."

"You think Ben may have what Gwen has?" Lily inquired. Ben began to panic as he stood next to Kevin.

"Not, Ben- him." Chase corrected as he pointed at Kevin. Frank Tennyson was furious in an instant.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" He yelled as he grabbed the teen by the collar.

"I didn't do anything!" Kevin protested. Chase immediately intervened.

"We just want to make sure he is clear of any infections that he may have passed onto her, we aren't suggesting anything it's just a precaution." Chase explained, easing the temper of Frank.

"Very well." Frank said as he let go of the teenager's collar.

* * *

"This seems pretty excessive, why do I have to get this done?" Gwen asked with exhaustion.

"It's to examine your chest to check on your internal organs, just relax and lie still." Taub reassured her. "I'm going to have you hold your breath so I can take a picture."

"Alright", Gwen said.

"Okay, ready. One, two, three. Hold your breath." Taub guided her as he snapped x rays.

But something seemed off with the machine as a loud noise was made.

"It's okay, just a little problem with the machine." Taub said from the other side of the glass, he flicked a switch and she was pulled out of the CT machine.

Taub took one look at the results and frantically reached for his pager.

"House…I need you in here." Taub paged.

Less then ten minutes later House limped into the radiology room, "You called mother dearest?"

"Take a look at the xrays I just took of our patient." Taub said, pointing at the wall where they were placed.

"If I knew you were so horrible at taking pictures I would have done them myself, over exposure is very humiliating." said House as he looked upon blank sheets.

"There was no error, as soon as I snapped the picture- there was interference." Taub explained.

"What would cause such an interference, it's not like she has a microwave in her stomach."

" Diffraction usually happens with crystals or greater energy sources." said Taub.

"So her body is acting like the crystal and diffracting the x rays?" House asked.

"No human can do such a thing." House and Taub looked into the CT room, where Gwen now sat patiently on the outside of the CT machine. "Get the biopsy done, I'm going to have a talk with ET's parents."

Chapter Three: Hysteria and Revelations


	3. Chapter 3

No she isn't dead.

I've been through a lot these 8 months (college and work mainly) But I've recently decided that this quarter isn't so demanding like the others so I'll come back and TRY to work on these stories. If you've read my stories in other anime/tv/cartoon shows then You'll be happy to know I'm going to work abit on those too. My priority list is based on the popularity.

Stories that will be picked up again

Gundam Wing Stories:

28 Minutes

Niceties of Hostages

Ben 10 Stories

Birth Day

Criminal Minds

Blood+

Saya First Installment


	4. Hysteria and Revelations Part 1

Birth Day

Hysteria and Revelations Part 1

Part I

Max sat in the waiting room, his attention caught with reading the daily paper. Nothing eased his tension than sports, and learning that his favorite college football team won was a good karma sign.

Ben was more restless, his knees kept giggling or his fingers kept tapping. This alone would cause others to become annoyed, but this act was causing more irritation towards Ben himself. He hated being idle, hated being helpless, and hated waiting for news. He 'humphed' and sunk lower in his chair.

A sound of oddly paced foot steps made Ben turn in his seat to face the approaching figure of Gregory House. Ben shot up, in the anticipation that there may be news.

"Do you know what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" The teen fired away with eagerness, hungry for a favorable answer.

House now stood candidly in front of Ben, but his eyes looked toward Max.

"I'm thinking of a clever and witty way to phrase 'You're granddaughter is a freak', but no harm in being blunt every once in a while." House stated loudly.

Max hopped out of his seat while folding his paper up, "Just what are you saying about my granddaughter?" Max half yelled in anger. Ben's facial features also hardened at the doctor's statement.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I didn't make myself clear, 'Your granddaughter isn't normal'. But I'm sure you know that already." House stated sardonically. Max marched over, almost willing to shove the doctor down if he weren't crippled already. Ben however intervened and pushed his grandfather aside.

"What exactly did your 'testing' find?" Ben inquired, knowing that they've been caught.

"Your cousin was x-rayed, all of them were overexposed- and not because of our machine."

House paused and looked at the two men in front of him, to see if this registered something.

"My assistant says that only microwave wavelengths can cause such an effect, now I must ask does your cousin hail from planet Venus or Mars?" Of course his sarcastic wit didn't expect an honest response.

"Actually our grandmother is from Anodine, she's just part alien that was born on Earth."

Part II

"We're going to prescribe you some medication for your symptoms, It will treat your fever and hopefully make you feel a bit better." Cameron explained to Gwen, who was now back in her hospital bed. Gwen's flu like symptoms seemed to persist but they weren't getting any worse than what they where. The X ray incident also didn't escape her notice. Dr. Taub seemed odd when he said that there was an error with the machine, and looked upon the young girl with a hooded demeanor. Fortunately Dr. Cameron had come to escort Gwen back to her room.

"I'll be back in a bit to check up on you." said Cameron in a mother like tone.

"Where's Kevin?" Gwen asked before Cameron left.

"We're having him take some test, to rule out any contagious pathogen that could have been transmitted. It's standard procedure." she replied.

Gwen tilted her head to the side, "If you do find something?"

Cameron gazed at Gwen in suspicion.

"Should there be reason to?"

The auburn haired teen shook her head, "But if there is that small chance, don't tell him."

"You seem very concerned for his mental health?" Cameron asked in a suggestive way, wanting to inspire a bit of girl gossip.

"If he thought my sickness were his fault, he'd use that as a way to shut me out. Lately he tries to find even the tiniest reason." Gwen explained but felt a wave of nausea hit her. Cameron noticed immediately.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I've not eaten in a while, all that medicine is probably going straight through me." Gwen suggested, holding her stomach.

"I'll call the nurse to get you some food."

Part III

Kevin sat on the medical bed as Chase swabbed alcohol on his arm. Being cooped up in a hospital wasn't Kevin's idea of a good time, and about to let slip his girlish fear of needles wasn't either.

"So, how long have you been seeing her?" Chase asked to muster up conversation.

"We're not really seeing each other, it's just that we're…" Kevin stuttered, not feeing comfortable with the conversation. Or admitting his emotions in general.

"Not defined?" Chase finished with inquiry.

"It' better for her sake, I'm not exactly a good influence."

"Ah, but girls like the bad boys." Chase joked.

"Until they grow out of it and want something better." Kevin countered.

Chase applied pressure to Kevin's arm, before inserting the syringe. Blood poured in.

"Do you have to stick that in me?" Kevin asked.

"It's usually how blood samples are made."


End file.
